Behind 314
by as3yuni13
Summary: cerita setelah eps 314. agak ooc..


**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. **

Setelah melawan Hollow yang menyebalkan itu, Ichigo kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan segera menyelamatkan Kon yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan bentuk pilnya. Tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu cerah duduk di tanah dan terlihat shock, dan satunya lagi pria tambun yang tergeletak pingsan. Ichigo pun segera mendekatinya, mengetahui pasti mereka yang tadi diserang hollow.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis tipe kesukaan Kon ini.

"Anak Pirang.." begitu gadis berambut ungu ini memanggil Ichigo "..huaaaaaaaaaah" gadis itu langsung menyambar tubuh Ichigo "Aku ketakutan.. Sangat ketakutan!" jelas gadis itu ditambah isak tangis yang mendarat di dada bidang Ichigo.

"O..oi" Ichigo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ichigo, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" suara yang tidak terdengar asing menghampirinya. Setelah menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut, terlihatlah sosok Rukia yang berlari tergesa-gea karena cemas diikuti shinigami lainnya.

"..Apa maksud dari pemandangan tak bermoral ini?!" seru Rukia yang keheranan apa yang terjadi dengan kejadian yang ada didepan matanya, ya,, Ichigo sedang 'di elus-elus' oleh wanita yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

Sementara pemuda tambun yang baru sadar dari pingsannya hanya bisa memanggil kekasih nya tersebut.

Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk oleh gadis berambut ungu itu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi." Ucap Ichigo kebingungan.

"Aku mohon padamu, Haruko. Tolong, kembalilah padaku!" pinta pria tambun itu sambil bersujud dihadapan Ichigo dan gadis itu.

"Tidak!" perempuan yang di panggil Haruko itu mempererat pelukannya pada Ichigo. "Aku telah memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan cinta dengannya! Benarkan?" tanya nya pada Ichigo  
"A-apa?! Tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Ichigo sungguh kebingungan. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil mengerutkan halisnya, sepertinya gadis bermata violet ini tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan matanya.

"Ingat, kau berkata akan melindungiku?" Haruko mencoba memulihkan ingatan Ichigo. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan ingat karena dari tadi pagi ia bertugas sebagai shinigami sementara tubuh aslinya diisi Kon, konpaku yang tergila-gila pada wanita seperti yang ada di hadapan Ichigo sekarang.

"Apa? Itu bukan aku! Pasti si brengsek Kon itu yang mengatakannya!" ucap Ichigo membela dirinya. Rukia, yang masih melihat kejadian ini tidak berhenti juga, hanya geram dan menambahkan kerutan di halisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apakau membodohiku?" tanya gadis yang belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Membodohimu?!" Ichigo makin bingung, sangat sangat bingung, mana gadis itu belum melepasnya juga.

"Sudah cukup aku melihatnya" ucap Rukia sambil menurunkan emosinya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari seragam shinigaminya.

Sementara suara pertengkaran Ichigo dan Haruko masih terus berlanjut "Bukan, itu bukan.." Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan namun gadis itu semakin memeluknya dengan erat "Hey dengar.." Ichigo kembali melanjutkan.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka berdua kini tengah memegang sebuah alat "Aku akan mendengar alasan anehmu. Nanti jika aku punya waktu." gumam Rukia.

Cklik..  
Boom..

Setelah kabur dari gadis berambut ungu dan pria gembul itu, Rukia dan anggota regu nya bersiap kembali ke Soul Society karena telah selesai menuntaskan tugas mereka.

"Hei, apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Ichigo yang mengikuti Rukia yang sedang membuka pintu Senkaimon.

"Tidak, aku akan memastikan untuk beberapa hari apa ada lagi hollow yang seperti itu di sekitar sini." jawab Rukia tanpa melihat kearah Ichigo. "Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya, meskipun kita tidak bertarung melawan hollow itu karena Shinigami Pengganti ini" ucap Rukia pada anggota regunya.

"Hmm, kami akan kembali sekarang Kuchiki-san" mereka kemudian berjalan memasuki Senkaimon seketika pintu tersebut langsung tertutup.

"Apa maksudmu 'karena Shinigami Pengganti ini' harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena kau tidak perlu repot-repot melawan hollow itu" ucap ichigo membanggakan dirinya.

"Hmm, ya.. ya.. Ichigo-dono" balas Rukia dengan nada ejeknya. "Aku memang jadi tidak repot karena kau yang melawan hollow itu, tapi aku jadi repot karena harus mengurus pemandangan tak bermoral tadi" ucap Rukia yang masih mencuekkan Ichigo yang berusaha membuntuti nya.

"Pe.. pemandangan tak bermoral?!" Ichigo terkejut mendengar Rukia berkata seperti itu padanya. Sementara Rukia hanya berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. "Oi! Rukia! Kau mau kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai! Aku tidak sudi kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah aku melakukan hal yang hina!" Sayang, orang yang di ajaknya bicara sudah pergi jauh. _Tch! _Melihat temanya pergi menjauh, Ichigo pun berniat menyusulnya, hingga sampailah ia di depan toko milik Urahara. Tak lama kemudian orang yang dicarinya muncul meninggalkan toko tersebut. Kini orang yang dicarinya tidak memakai seragam shinigaminya.

"Oi, Rukia" sahut Ichigo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya ini mencoba menghentikan Rukia. Namun Rukia hanya pergi menjauh. _Grrr, dia..! _"Oi, _midget!" _kali ini Ichigo setengah berteriak pada Rukia, terus membuntuti berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Rukia. Siku-siku mulai muncul di wajah Ichigo karena kesal tak ditanggapi. Tak bisa dihentikan dengan kata, maka kemudian ia pun memegang pundak Rukia. "Oi! _midg_..aaaaaaaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan _midget!"_ Seru Ichigo kesakitan.

"Menendang tulangkering kaki kirimu, _tawake._" Rukia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kesakitan.

"Tunggu Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo masih berdiri ditempat, mengangkat kaki kiri nya, memegang area yang ditendang Rukia. "Oi, _midget!_" Ichigo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar bisa menghentikan langkah kaki Rukia. Yang dipanggil hanya geram, kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan kembali kearah Ichigo. _Akhirnya dia kembali, tunggu, kenapa ekspresinya.._DUAKK "aaaaaaaaaa!" kali ini kaki kanan yang ia angkat. "Kau ini, apa salahku? Menendangku terus!"

"Berhenti memanggilku _midget, tawake!_" Rukia geram menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bengong melihat ekspresi Rukia. _Dia terlihat marah sekali, biasanya meskipun aku memanggilnya midget dia tidak semarah ini. _Tahu kesalahan dirinya Ichigo pun meminta maaf. "Maaf,, Rukia." Rukia kemudian menghela nafas dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Ichigo. _Dia pergi lagi?! Hadooh -_-_

Tidak mau membuatnya marah lagi, Ichigopun hanya mengikutinya dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di kakinya, hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah sungai. Rukiapun duduk ditepinya, memandang ke arah air yang cukup jernih.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengikutiku?" Rukia membuka percakapan pandangannya tetap tidak berubah.

"Hnn? Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Ichigo pun duduk disebelah Rukia. Bersyukur ia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya yang tadi di tendang Rukia.

"Aku sedang mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian tak bermoral yang tadi kau lakukan. Makanya jauh-jauhlah kau dari ku."

_A..apa!? dan hentikan kau bilang itu pemandangan tak bermoral! Tunggu, jadi benar dia masih memikirkan hal itu?_ Ichigo pun penasaran. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan itu?"

"..."

"Oi!" Rukia tak menanggapinya. _Jeez.._ "Apa kau cemburu?" goda Ichigo.

Seketika muka Rukia menghadap Ichigo. "A..apa!?"

"Jika kau sulit untuk melupakan yang tadi, bagaimana jika kita membuat memori yang baru."

"Ha!?"

"Ayo sini aku peluk." Ichigo berniat melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Rukia.

Jdukk. "Tawake!" Pukulan telak berhasil membuat hidung Ichigo berdarah.

Tau Rukia marah Ichigo kemudian hanya diam, berusaha meregangkan kejadian yang dilakukan Ichigo barusan. Setelah beberapa lama..

"Oi,, Rukia, maaf."

"Untuk yang mana?"

"Ha?"

"Kau melakukan pemandangan tak bermoral, berteriak memanggilku midget dan kau mencoba memelukku." Rukia menyipitkan matanya kemudian ditujukannya pada Ichigo.

_Jeez.. _"Baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."

"Hnn." Rukia kembali memandangi sungai yang mulai berubah warna menjadi orange, proyeksi dari keadaan langit saat ini. Hembusan angin, bau rerumputan, seolah menjadi aroma penghilang kepenatan bagi Rukia. Sepertinya ia mulai tenang kembali.

"Kau memaafkanku bukan?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan setelah cukup lama hening.

"Ia."

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu Rukia."

"?" Rukia sontak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali."

"Ha? Apa?" Rukia hanya bingung. _Ucapan yang mana?_

"Tarik ucapanmu bahwa tadi kau melihat pemandangan tak bermoral.."

_Oh.._

"Seolah-olah aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saja." Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Rukia tersenyum sinis, "Jadi karena itu kau mengikutiku terus? Apa itu hal yang sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana jika reputasi ku turun karena kau berkata 'Ichigo melakukan hal tidak bermoral bersama gadis', aaaaah,, teman-teman ku akan berpikiran apa nantinya!?" Ichigo mulai berekspresi sedikit berlebihan.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa jadi terkenal karena heboh dengan berita seperti itu." Rukia mulai bermain dengan Ichigo.

"Aa..pa?"

Rukia menyimpulkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Oh,, ayolah Rukia, aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu. Lagi pula yang tadi itu hanya pelukan, tidak bisa dianggap tak bermoral."

"Oh, jadi kau berharap lebih?"

"Apa!?" Ichigo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya ini.

"Jujur saja Ichigo.." goda Rukia.

"Apa yang kau maksud?!"

"Haa,, untung aku muncul ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak ada disana."

"Aa..Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!" muka ichigo kali ini sedikit memerah, malu. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Rukia tidak menghentikan 'serangan' itu.

"Hahaha, ekspresimu lucu Ichigo!" Rukia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Apa kau mempermainkanku?"

"Hanya sedikit." Rukia tertawa geli, sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei Rukia. Mau pergi kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Ia ia, maaf ya."

"Maaf yang mana!? Kau membuatku kesal dua kali."

"Hahaha, ia maaf aku mempermainkanmu dan juga maaf, aku tidak akan berkata kau menyuguhkan pemandangan tak bermoral."

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian berdiri. "Bagus, aku memaafkanmu."

"Tapi pemandangan yang tidak senonoh.." sambung Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

"Hahaha, ia ia maaf."

* * *

baru belajar bikin fanfic, jadi maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata/kekurangan di sana sini.. ^^a


End file.
